<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дядя Ваня и тётя Саша by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153467">Дядя Ваня и тётя Саша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Griffin was once a human, Kid Mavis Dracula, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Кто пришёл? — зло прорычал вампир, в мгновения ока подскочив к юноше и схватив его за грудки. — Кто, маленькая дрянь?! Кого ты впустил?!<br/>       — Двое мужчин примерно вашего возраста. — Гриффин уже привык к подобному проявлению графских чувств, поэтому не особо испугался. — Сказали, что знают вас лично.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дядя Ваня и тётя Саша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дракула остановился и шокированно втянул носом воздух. В округе разливался незнакомый мужской запах, заставляя кровь вампира стынуть в жилах.<br/>      «Кого это нелёгкая принесла?» — граф по-кошачьи грациозно приземлился на пороге и глухо зарычал. Если это были охотники на монстров, то им бы сейчас самое время по-доброму делать ноги. Дракула очень не любил незнакомцев, а уж теперь, когда малышка Мэйвис только начинала постигать сложное искусство становления вампиром, он вообще готов был незваным гостям руки-ноги оторвать.<br/>       — Господин, что-то случилось? — В коридор тихо выплыл Гриффин. Мальчишка выглядел встревоженным и как обычно недовольным, из чего Дракула решил, что пришли к нему всё-таки не охотники — иначе бы человек уже давно до потолка прыгал бы.<br/>      Но вот тогда кто осмелился нарушить его покой?<br/>       — Кто пришёл? — зло прорычал вампир, в мгновения ока подскочив к юноше и схватив его за грудки. — Кто, маленькая дрянь?! Кого ты впустил?!<br/>       — Двое мужчин примерно вашего возраста. — Гриффин уже привык к подобному проявлению графских чувств, поэтому не особо испугался. — Сказали, что знают вас лично.<br/>       — И ты поверил?! Вот идиот! — Дракула отшвырнул мальчишку в сторону и бросился в комнату, готовясь превратить двух незнакомцев в фарш собственного приготовления.<br/>       — О, папа пришёл!<br/>       — Слава Дьяволу, а мы волновались!<br/>      Граф застыл на пороге.<br/>       — В-вы? — Его изумлению не было предела.<br/>      В гостиной горел камин, и было довольно тепло, хотя и сумрачно. Высокий вампир сидел в кресле, держа на коленях маленькую Мэйвис. Он гладил её причёсанные тёмные волосы, улыбаясь рассеяно и мягко.<br/>      Другой вампир стоял у окна. Именно он сказал вторую, вслед за Мэйвис, фразу.<br/>       — Папа, а это дядя Ваня и тётя Саша, — радостно возвестила вампирша, спрыгивая на пол и подбегая к отцу.<br/>      Тот, смеясь, заключил её в объятья. Страх ушёл, уступив место счастью. Всё-таки, давно он не видел братьев, успел соскучиться…<br/>       — Я не тётя, — обиженно надулся Александр.<br/>       — А я говорил тебе — не отращивай такие волосы, на девку будешь похож, — наставительно обратился к нему Иван. — Устами младенца глаголет истина. Видишь, даже Мэй в тебе тётушку видит!<br/>       — Да пошёл ты, — окончательно надулся средний. Он закинул патлы за спину и подошёл к младшему брату. — Давно не виделись, Дракулёнок! Помнишь мои сказки?<br/>       — Век бы слушал, — улыбнулся Дракула.<br/>       — Да ты и так их целый век и слушал. Выпить не найдётся? А то мы аж из Англии. Узнали, какая хрень у вас тут творится, узнать решили, жив ты, здоров ли.<br/>       — Хорошо, сейчас только ребёнка уложу — и принесу, — покорно кивнул Дракула и, взяв на руки Мэйвис, вышел из комнаты. Его переполняло вселенское счастье. Братья рядом, дочь тоже, целый вечер нежности и любви…<br/>       — Можешь зайти, погреться у камина, — благосклонно кинул он Гриффину, который хмуро сидел у двери, и отправился дальше, игнорируя изумлённый взгляд.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>